


Call the Midwife

by cheeky_blinders



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeky_blinders/pseuds/cheeky_blinders
Summary: Tommy x Reader one shot where reader goes into labor





	Call the Midwife

“But Tommy, I’m bored!” You complained for probably the thousandth time today. “It’s just a simple walk!”

“Don’t care. The doctor said bed rest and I’m not having you put that baby at risk.” Tommy answered calmly, taking a drag of his cigarette.

“I’m sure that the doctor would say that a simple walk would be good though. Besides, walking gets the blood flowing, doesn’t it? Anyways, you’ll be with me so if anything does happen, which it won’t, I’ll be fine.” You said, trying to reason with your rather stubborn husband. The trick was on him since you were just as unyielding. Tommy let out a sigh, shaking his head at you.

“You won’t give up till you get outside, will you?” He inquired, already knowing the answer as you shook your head no. “Alright, come on. It’ll be quick.” You beamed and took Tommy’s outstretched hand and Tommy helped you to your feet. As you stood, you couldn’t stop a low groan from escaping which made Tommy chuckle.

“Oi, shut it.” You argued. “I feel like a fucking whale.” Still smirking, Tommy took your hand and the two of you slowly made your way outside. It was a warm spring day and you were glad of the fresh air. Ever since the doctor said that you were having twins, he had informed you to “take it easy”. Your husband had taken this quite literally and became very vigilant to every need. Sometimes it was fine. Other times it was suffocating. Besides, you were at eight and a half months along so you still had some time.

As the two of you walked, you enjoyed the feeling of the sun on your skin and Tommy’s tender hand in yours. He occasionally would ask if you were feeling alright which you assured him you were. You did grow exhausted rather fast so when you mentioned this to Tommy, he began to guide you home. You leaned against his shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of cigarette and whiskey, two smells that always reminded you of your husband. Once you reached the house, you took a seat on the bench and Tommy left for a moment to call for Mary to bring you some water.

You thanked Mary as she gave you a glass of fresh, icy water and then leaned against Tommy with a content sigh sipping slowly at the water. You sat for a few minutes before you felt a sharp pain in your gut, causing you to gasp and jump, spilling water all over yourself. At that exact moment, your water broke. “You clumsily thing.” Tommy teased, not realizing what had happened. As your face drained of color, Tommy instantly noticed and frowned. “(Y/n?)” He asked, voice laced with worry. “What is it?”

“I believe that my water just broke and that the babies are coming.” You said as another intense pain hit you and you were quick to shut your eyes, taking a long breath in and out. 

“You just split water on yourself, love. I think you’re imaging it.”  
“I’m fucking in labor you dip shit! Go fucking call the midwife!” You shrieked and turned to look at Tommy. He realized his mistake and called for Mary, screaming for her to call the midwife before turning his attention back to you. “Have her call Polly and Ada when she’s done.” You said, struggling to keep your voice even as you took hold of Tommy’s hand as he helped you up once more. The two of you slowly made your way into the house, your hand gripping Tommy’s tightly. Fear was beginning to course through your veins and it was making your heart race. 

“You’re going to be okay, (y/n),” Tommy promised as he escorted you up to your bedroom which had been ready for the birth for some time. You said nothing, lips pressed into a thin, firm line. You prayed he was right.

Thankfully, it did not take too long for Ada and Polly to arrive, Ada, having come up last week to be here just in case the babies decided to come early. It seemed that it had been a good plan for her part. “We got it from here, Tom. Go call the boys and tell them you’re about to be a father.” Ada said as she arrived, going to your side and rubbing your back soothingly.

“And go make sure the midwife arrives! Go!” Polly ordered, pushing Tommy out who looked like he was going to protest but didn’t have the chance as the door was shut on him. “Now, let’s see how we’re doing here,” Polly said, going to your side. She and Ada helped you undress then stripped the bed except for the sheets. Once the bed was ready, the two women helped you up onto the bed. Ada propped pillows up behind you and then all that was left to do was to wait. Your contractions were still too far apart to signal that you needed to push but that still didn’t mean it was enjoyable to wait. The midwife arrived shortly thereafter and agreed with Polly.

As you waited, Ada held your hand and kept your forehead damp. Occasionally you would get up and pace, holding onto someone the entire time. “How much longer?” You groaned, back on the bed after what felt like hours. You could hear that the other members of the family had arrived (especially Arthur’s booming voice). The midwife checked and then looked up at you.

“Almost there, love.” She assured you, rubbing your knee. “Then the real fun begins.”

“Really? I’m already having so much fun.” You muttered sarcastically. The midwife listened to the heartbeats of the twins and was quick to reassure you that both heartbeats were strong. It was not much longer after that your contractions began to get closer and that the midwife had declared that it was time to push. You thanked your lucky stars since you had just about had enough of this. However, as you pushed, the pain ripped through your body, unlike anything you had ever experienced, causing you to scream bloody murder.

“Good girl!” Polly said as she held your hand. “Remember, breath.” 

“I fucking am!” You screamed at her before shutting your eyes and pushing again.

“Good, good!” The midwife encouraged as you took a break, panting heavily. You felt sick to your stomach and as much as you loved Ada and Polly, you wanted Tommy there. You wanted his warm arms around you and the feeling of his lips, pressed against your head. “Alright, at the next contraction, push as hard as you can and let’s see if we can get the head out.” You nodded and it didn’t take long for the next contraction to hit. You pushed with all your might, a cry tearing at your throat as you did. “Good! We have a head!” The midwife declared. You continued to pant and push and it was not long before the sound of crying filled the room.

Hearing this sound brought tears to your eyes and you promptly burst into tears as the midwife cut the umbilical cord and cleaned up the baby a bit before wrapping it up in a towel and handing you the child. “It’s a boy.” The midwife murmured as you pressed your son to your chest. Even though he was wrinkly and covered in various fluids, he was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen.

“Charlie.” You murmured. “I’m your mum, Charlie.” You only had a few minutes to breathe and unwind with your newborn before the next contraction hit, causing you to cry out in the pain. Polly took her nephew with a broad smile and began to properly clean the infant as the midwife examined you. Her face fell slightly and your keen eyes picked up on it quickly. 

“What is it? Is something wrong?” You asked, worrying lacing your voice as you struggled to sit up.

“Baby is breached. Means he or she is going to meet the world bottom first, rather than head.”

“I know what that means!” You screamed at her, moaning in pain and collapsing against your pillows. You had learned about babies being breached in your birthing classes. The chances of the infant surviving were not the greatest.

“Don’t worry, love. We can get baby into the proper position.” The midwife reassured you. She proceeded to spend the next half an hour or so, gently pushing on your stomach and guiding the baby to the proper position. The entire time she did this, pain-wracked through your body and you swore that you were going to break Ada’s hand with how tightly you were gripping it. “I’m going to fucking kill Tommy for this!” You screamed at one point during an intense stab of pain.

“There we go! Baby is back in the proper position!” The midwife declared but you shook your head. The pain was too much as was the fear. What if something happened and this baby died? What if because the baby had been breached, he was stillborn? You couldn’t do this. You couldn’t bring a stillborn baby into the world.

“I can’t. I can’t do this.” You whispered as tears began to run down your face. “I can’t. I can’t, I can’t.” You kept saying, shaking your head. The fear and pain were too much and you just laid there and cried, shoulders shaking from the force of your sobs. While you were caught up in your emotions and pain, Polly and the midwife spoke and the midwife left. You weren’t aware that someone else had come into the room until you heard Tommy’s gentle voice.

“(Y/n), (y/n).” He murmured, pulling you into his arms. “Shh, shh, love. It’s alright, I’ve got you.” He assured you.

“T-T-Tommy!” You wailed, gripping his hand as you fought the urge to push. “The b-b-baby was breached! What if something happened? What if the baby is dead!?”

“The midwife checked and she said the baby still has a heartbeat but we need you to push, (y/n). The midwife says if this baby isn’t born now, then there might be an issue.” It seemed the midwife had informed Tommy of the situation on the way up.

“I can’t. It hurts too much.”

“Hold my hand. Squeeze it as tightly as you can, alright?” Tommy murmured, pressing a kiss to your sweaty forehead. “You’re a brave, brilliant woman and you are so strong. You can do this.” With Tommy’s encouragement, you took a deep breath before pushing with all your might, gripping Tommy’s hand as tightly as you could. If you hurt him, he made no noise and instead continued to encourage you to push and to breath. Leaning against Tommy as you paused to breathe, Tommy wiped your sweaty brow and pressed a kiss to your lips. “Still just as beautiful as always.” He whispered so only you could hear which caused you to let out a small chuckle.

“Still a fucking whale.” You pointed out wearily.

“Hmm, I think you’re wrong. Not the first time you’ve been wrong either. You said nothing would happen on that walk and well, clearly something did.” Tommy pointed out, a smirk appearing on his lips. It disappeared immediately at your intense glare before you let out a groan, giving another push.

In what felt like hours (but rather just a short amount of time), your second baby was born without any issues. “Another boy!” The midwife declared as you collapsed against Tommy as the midwife cut the umbilical cord and cleaned up the baby, handing him over to you.

“Francis.” You whispered as you gently nestled Francis against your body. Polly brought of Charlie and carefully placed the infant in Tommy’s arms. The midwife worked on cleaning you up and delivering the placenta but you were oblivious to this all. You had your two boys with you.

“They’re both so beautiful,” Tommy whispered as he stroked Charlie’s head with a finger, looking almost hesitant to touch the baby.

“They are.” You agreed as the midwife came over and helped you position Francis to your breast so he could nurse. After both babies had been nursed and were examined, the midwife left you and Tommy, as did Polly and Ada.

“Don’t tell the rest of the family the names or the gender. I want to do it.” Tommy told Ada and Polly, looking as pleased as could be. The two women nodded and shared a smile before leaving.

“We’re going to have our hands full with them.” You mentioned as you held Charlie in your arms. The exhaustion was starting to settle in and even though you were still in quite a bit of pain, the exhaustion helped to numb it. 

“I am so proud of you, (y/n). You did wonderfully and yeah, we might have our hands full with these two but I don’t care. You delivered these two beautiful boys into the world.” You look up to see Tommy’s blue eyes were filled with tears.

“Aren’t I the one who is suppose to be crying?” You teased wearily as Tommy chuckled then kissed your lips gently.

“I love you so much.” He murmured against your lips.

“Hmm, I love you too.” You replied, pulling away slowly. “Though, Tommy?”

“Yes?”

“We’re not having any more bloody kids.”


End file.
